The present invention, Hosta ‘American Icon’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrid, hereinafter referred to as ‘American Icon’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘American Icon’, in summer of 1999 in a tissue culture lab in Waseca, Minn. ‘American Icon’ originated as a naturally-occurring sport of Hosta ‘Choo Choo Train’ (unpatented). The parent plant, Hosta ‘Choo Choo Train’, is non-variegated with yellow-green foliage. ‘American Icon’ is unique in having foliage with yellow-green margins surrounding green centers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor utilizing in vitro propagation in Waseca, Minn. in fall of 2002. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘American Icon’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.